


Should I Let Him Sleep?

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates being alone at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Let Him Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Littlebluebox921
> 
> Supernatural AU set sometime around season 5's apocalypse. Short work of drabble about Dean not wanting to be lonely when he sleeps.

“Don’t leave me alone.” Dean tugged the angel’s sleeve, sending him in a backward motion to rest on the edge of the bed.

Guilt-heavy eyes roamed the length of the hunter’s body next to him. The angel gave into the pull further, allowing him to be fully lowered on level with those piercing green eyes. He had the hardest time refusing this man’s pleas.

To many, Dean was just a normal man. He was perhaps a bit peculiar in his practice and pleasures, but a normal man nonetheless. But to Castiel, he was a god.

Dean Winchester was more than God in Castiel’s eyes. For Dean Winchester, Castiel would rebel from his brothers in arms and be cast out to Earth or Hell several times over. He would break the laws of physics and time for Dean. He would question his own father if it meant he could keep Dean safe and content. 

To Castiel, Dean had more power than any being before or after him.

But Dean didn’t know it.

So just like the many times in Castiel’s previous encounters with the hunter, unable to refuse the desperation in the man’s begging eyes, he allowed himself to submit to the engrossing entirety that was Dean Winchester. Eyes locked and fingers tangled, their breaths skirted across each other’s necks. Castiel observed the hunter in such close proximity, taking in every feature from his breathtaking gold skin to the ever-so-slight pointed tip on Dean’s ears.

Castiel allowed his hand to roam so that he could cup the side Dean’s face. He stroked his thumb across the damp cheek, noting the dissipating salt-soaked tears from only moments before. Castiel would give anything to not hurt this man.

“Dean, I cannot stay for very long.” Castiel sighed, already regretting his soon departure.

Dean lowered his eyes, not wanting to acknowledge the inevitable fact that he would be once again alone tonight. He had decided a while ago that it was worth all the nights of sleeping in a cold bed as long as Castiel and the world were safe. It was Dean’s own sacrifice he could make to help ensure the safety of mankind. He needed to allow Castiel the freedom to defend his Father’s creation from damnation.

“I know, Cas. Just…” Dean whispered, “Just stay with me until I fall asleep?”

In silence, Castiel nodded solemnly, moving closer to place a soft kiss on Dean’s temple.

The two men lay together in quiet, dim light, with only the accompanying buzz of the forty-year-old air conditioner. Slowly, Dean allowed his eyes to drift close, and his breathing soon followed with the calm rises of his chest. Dean was beautiful like this.

Wishing he could stay forever by Dean’s side, Castiel painfully peeled himself away from Dean’s slack grip and stood once again near the bed. Overlooking the most important thing in the world to him, Castiel forced himself to remember what he was fighting for.

With a gleam in his blue eyes, Castiel gently whispered, “I love you, Dean,” before he discreetly slipped away into the night.


End file.
